Beauty
by RoseWaters
Summary: If beauty really is in the eye of the beholder, then everyone else must be blind. Slight NaruSaku


**Beauty **

By:RoseWaters

_If beauty really is in the eye of the beholder, then everyone else must be blind._

…3……3……3……3……3…

"Did you see that girl's body?"

"I know who could ever love something so… so…"

"Damaged?"

"Yes! That's the word damaged!"

"Really, I don't know how she can bath in a public bath looking like that."

"I know! I would rather die of shame!"

"All those people staring too?"

"Yes, you could just tell the poor thing was humiliated."

"Well, she should be expecting it when you look like, _that_."

"But it really is a shame. If not for that body she would be so very, very pretty."

"Your right, but it doesn't matter with a body that looks like _that."_

He sat quietly outside the woman's bath. His spiky blonde hair limp at the sides from having to support the added weight of water. The strong breeze of the country ruffling his hair and cloths.

His arms were behind his head giving him the look of an incredibly lazy man. So there he sat patiently waiting for her to exit the women's bath.

He listened idly to the conversation of the two women who had just exited and were gossiping loudly by the door.

At twenty three he still couldn't understand why women felt the urge to cut down another woman's body. As his blue eyes ran up their figures he couldn't help but think they didn't have a right to talk. Like the saying goes 'people in glass houses shouldn't throw stones'.

If these old hags, with less than desirable figures could have the nerve to talk about someone else's it must have been one hell of an ugly body.

He just couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine as an image of an incredibly ugly woman came into his imagination.

He shook away the mental image as quickly as it came.

His thoughts were on what brought them here. 'Them' being team seven. The original team seven anyways.

Which included Sasuke, who he had ditched due to the fact that the man took longer baths than his female teammate. Which was what brought them here in the first place.

After all, there was no way Sakura could go in front of the Tsuchikagelooking like hell after a one week long journey on foot. So they stopped at this village to use the local hot springs.

All Sakura had to do was heal the Tsuchikage's son, the dumbass managed to burn most of his body trying to learn a fire jutsu near an oil mine. Really, the dumbass should have to heal normally; it was a waste of Sakura's chakra, and a waste of her talent. He found it strange that she was so incredibly willing to take this mission, wasn't she always complaining about how the body should heal naturally?

But it was all politics; after all, the alliance between the two nations was fragile. It was a sign of peace more than anything. When it came down to it the Tsuchikage just didn't want his son to have to grow up with scares all over his face.

He watched as two giggling teens stepped out of the woman's bath. Holding their hair back from their faces as the wind played with it.

"Oh my god! Did you see her?"

"Yeah, how embarrassing."

"I could never go into a public bath looking like that!"

"I know! All over her back and midriff!"

"I bet she doesn't have many choices in cloths!"

"Would you show off your body when it looked like that?"

"Yeah I guess your right!"

He watched as they continued to walk away giggling as they went. He couldn't help the wave of curiosity that washed over him. Really, what the hell was up with this woman's body? Could it really be that bad?

He was becoming impatient. He wanted to see this woman, and what made her so bad.

Three more women stumbled out laughing, this group closer in age to himself.

"Eww, If Natsume saw me with a body that looked like that he'd leave me in a second."

"Imagine the kind of man she will have to settle with. After all her choices are surly limited!"

"But Yuki-chan, is it better to pity her?"

"How don't you pity her?

"Who would want your body to look like _that_?"

"I agree."

"Disgusting, all those scares."

"Shut up! There she is!"

His head shifted to the door. He needed to see this horribly unfortunate person.

Long pink hair coming down in waves as it was playfully tossed around her by the wind, her soft green eyes smiling in his direction, thin curvy body visible even under her clothing.

There was Sakura, now where is the other woman?

He watched her walk past the group of woman as they watched her pass by. Pity written in there features.

"Naruto? I didn't know you were waiting. Sorry, did I take too long?"

He stumbled out a no, his eyes still looking towards the door. He couldn't find any trace of another woman.

Had he missed the girl those women were talking about while he was checking out Sakura? He sighed as he walked behind her, his hands still behind his head in that lazy gesture, as wind whirled around him. He had wanted to see the 'ugly woman'.

The wind blew and he watched as the hem of her shirt rouse up revealing the skin of her lower back. He saw it then, something he never noticed.

Scares.

Many, many scares.

Whether from training or missions he didn't know. After all, he had more than his far share to.

"_Disgusting, all those scares." _

He stood their quietly, stunned. His mind connecting the dots. Was it even possible?

He nearly laughed at his own stupidity.

There was no way they were talking about Sakura. Because it didn't matter how many different ways he looked at her she was just, simply put, beautiful.

Damn, now he would never know what that woman looked liked.

_If beauty really is in the eye of the beholder, then everyone else must be blind._

....3….3….3….3….

A/N: I had no intentions of calling Sakura 'ugly'. I was in reference to the scars that she had probably accumulated after so many years as a shinobi. I think it would be much harder to be a female ninja in some ways.


End file.
